I thought I'd lost you
by Bumblebee's Girl
Summary: My first fanfic is a while and first thunderbirds - Virgil walked out on him family after his father refused to let him marry his girlfriend. Know it sounds similar to a few other stories. But please let me know what you think? Original/TV based
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"VIRGIL! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

The Tracy patriarch watched as his Wednesday child walked out of his office, packed his bag and left Tracy Island.

That had been almost 10 years ago...

Jeff Tracy sighed, looking up from his paperwork to the portraits of his family that hung on the far wall. individual pictures of his five sons. Proud faces looking back to him. The family patriarch frowned when his eyes came to his middle child's picture. Putting down the pen in his hands and looking to the open window, when a squeal and splashing coming from outside caught his attention. Making his way to see what was obviously the sound of his first grandson in the pool, having a swimming lesson with a certain water loving son of his own.

Jeff smiled as a young boy of no more than five years was being held just above the cool water, by his Auburn haired Uncle. The rest of the earth bound Tracy family were relaxing under the many umbrellas, surrounding the pool area.

"Mummy, Daddy! Look!" The child called, kicking his legs as Gordon held the fair haired boy under his belly. The young boy's parents watched with amusement, before being drawn to a small crib, in between them.

"Good job Cal! Soon you'll be swimming circles around your Uncle! Next Olympic champion for sure!" Alan answered, before picking up his fussing daughter and handing her over to Tintin for a feed.

Alan and Tintin had married a little over 6 years ago, with Calum Jefferson Tracy being born a mere 10 months after and little Lucy turning up only three months ago, the little sub-family unit was very happy.

Jeff looked to where his oldest boy sat on the opposite side of the pool, heavily engrossed in the pad he held. Jeff had no doubt that Scott was looking over Thunderbird 2's schematics, the green 'bird' had sustained a little damage from the last rescue, and knowing Scott he would want all the 'birds' in tip top shape.

Thinking about the largest of Internationals Rescues fleet, brought Jeff's memories back to his middle son, again glancing at the portrait of the younger brunet of the brood.

"Stop it! He made his own decision!" Jeff grumbled, turning back to the group outside as his daughter in law called to her son.

"Come on Cal! Time to come out! Gran-ma will have dinner ready soon and we need to get you dried off! Tintin called as she placed the now placated baby up to her shoulder to wind, only to be faced with not one set of puppy eyes, but two. And both of the occupants in the pool looked up with all intentions of staying exactly where they were.

"Five more minuets please mum!" came the whine from the little boy

"yeah' five more mins! Pleeeeeeeease mom! Came the equally whiny voice from the supposed adult in the pool, taking the boy in his arms the two swam over to the other side of the pool away from the glaring looks the parents were throwing to their brother/brother in law, not noticing the looming figure behind them until it was too late!

"Uncle Scott! No! Help me! Uncle Gordon!

'HEY! That's my nephew!" Gordon cried, as his oldest brother plucked the wet boy up from his arms and into his own.

"nope! Mine now!" The brunet chuckled as he brushed fingers against sensitive ribs, making the boy squeal and wriggle as the boy's father came round,"Come on you! Let's go!" Alan chuckled, wrapping his son up in a towel, before throwing the boy over his shoulder into a fireman's carry and following his wife back to the small condo which the family occupied.

Watching his other two sons earth bound sons, begin to pack up and head back to the house, theTracy patriarch returned to his desk glancing once more towards the portrait of his middle child.

Memories of the words said to his middle child before the brunet had walked out of his office, out of their lives.

\- flashback -

"I will not have International Rescue or Tracy Industries compromised by a money hungry Hussy! NO Virgil! I will not allow you to make the biggest mistake of your life!"

"And you don't think I have better judgement than that?" His son spat! "And what makes you think Kate would be after money?"

"I've had some background work done. Her family's business is in deep water and on the verge of bankruptcy! From the looks of it a number of banks/loan companies have refused her father money, so where to go next, but send the daughter to wheedle her way in and get money from this family!"

"Your sick! Kate is not like that, has nothing to do with her father or his sleazy business! Heck she's had nothing to do with her family for nearly 3 years! Some research!"

"I am your father! And I will do what is right for this family and the companies I run! The very companies that have brought you up, fed you, clothed you and paid for your education, training and kept a roof over your head!"

"If that's the way you feel!...IM GONE!

"You walk out that door and that's it! Your on your own Virgil!...VIRGIL! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

\- end flashback -

Jeff stared at his open office door, reliving the last time he saw his son.

Regret in the words spoken. The jet Virgil had flown out on had been left at a Tracey Industries hanger in New York, but that was the last they had heard from the artist of the family, along with the girl, his son had disappeared. Bank accounts emptied and shut down before Jeff could put a block on any activity.

The following months had been some of the most tense in the Tracy household, his remaining sons along with Tintin had refused to talk to the 'old man' as he was referred to, the only time any of his sons would talk direct to him would be during rescues. From the moment the Klaxon sounded to right until they were dismissed from a de-briefing, he was the commander of International Rescue. During the down time, he was ignored totally, his second youngest even going as far as walking out of the room soon after realising his father had walked in.

Of course, when he'd seen sense - and after keeping an eye on the girls father and watching his business go bust - Jeff had hired some of the most highly recommended private eyes to look for his son and the girl. But after two years the searches had turned up negative, even after a very public campaign and a reward for any information given. Virgil had just simply disappeared.

His boys had finally forgiven their father after the patriarch had been found, collapsed in his office on the third year anniversary of Virgil's disappearance. Exhaustion and stress had taken its toll. Brain had put the retired astronaut on complete bed rest for a month and a realisation that his son just didn't want to be found at this time. So the searches were called off. When and if Virgil wanted to make contact with his family again. Jeff would let him do so in his own time.

Picking up one of the many photos which decorated his desk. Jeff stared at the photo of his late wife with their five sons. A photo taken on a family holiday to New England, a year before she had been taken away from them in an avalanche.

Four sets of arms wrapped around their mother by the oldest boys, while the youngest of the group was being encouraged to look at the camera. Looking to his middle child in the picture, Jeff blew out another frustrated sigh, concentrating on the smiling face of his wife

"I'm so sorry Lucy! Please watch over our son! Wherever he may be?"

He wondered where his son could be now. Was he married? Children? Job? He just hoped he was happy and safe.

"Dad?"

Looking up from the picture, his eldest son stood in the door way. "Yes Scott?"

"Dinners ready, are you ok!"

"Yes!...yes I'm fine!" Wiping his eyes quickly "I'll be right there!"

Once again rising from his desk, the Tracey patriarch followed his eldest out towards the dining room. Looking once again to his sons portraits murmuring a quiet "Happy Birthday Virgil" before joining the rest of the family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Virgil breathed a sigh of relief as his home slowly came into view, the past 24 hours had been long and tiring to say the least.

The mountain rescuer/medic had been called out to assist in the retrieval of several groups of hikers that had gotten lost when a thick fog bank had rolled in faster then what was predicted. The near no-visibility conditions had made mountain paths treacherous and hard to see. Luckily there had only been one major injury, one member of a small group had fallen several feet down into a deep ravine, breaking his leg and knocking himself unconscious in the fall. Virgil being the only qualified medic in the area had attended the scene, abseiling down to help the young hiker.

Parking his truck in the driveway the brunet smiled, hanging on the garage door in front of him, a large sheet had been hung the words 'Happy Birthday Daddy!' Had been painted in bold green letters, several green hand prints could also be seen.

He'd completely forgotten about his birthday. But then the realisation hit him. Had it really 10 years since he'd left Tracy Island, 10 years since he had even spoken to any of his family, 10 years where he could make his own decisions and had been free of the celebrity lime light of being a 'Tracy'.

He knew his family were all safe of course. The Middle Tracy child had kept a close eye on the operation of both 'family business's'. Watching any rescues that were broadcast on the news, waiting with baited breath and white knuckles as he watched his family risk their own lives and watched until the mighty Thunderbirds took off from the danger zones and the news feeds would then continued with the rest of the worlds news. And of course any media gossip or business news concerning Tracy Industries or his family was also followed.

Many a time he had wished he had been with them out on the field, helping them, making sure that they were safe. The medic in him wanting to know the extent of any injuries after seeing one of his brothers helped of the field by one of the others or even his father. The urge to call and rip them a new one, when he had seen Thunderbird 2 sustain any damage at all. He could tell when one of his younger brothers were piloting his 'bird'.

But his father had made his decision, had not approved of Virgil's choice in wife or liked the idea of his middle child wanting to fly the he had left, packed his bag and gone.

The young couple had soon married and moved to the mountain parks of Canada, changing their married name to Travis and disappearing into the masses of the general public. Buying a cabin on the outskirts of a small town and both taking a job with the local Search and Rescue Mountain devision.

Even when his family had made a very public campaign for his son to return home, 3 years after he had left. His Tracy Stubbornness had prevailed and the young brunet had stood his ground, 'we don't need him!' Had been his argument to His wife at the time, Kate had come so close to hitting his head against a wall, she had know how much family meant to her husband, how much he missed his brothers.

For a good 8 years the couple had been happy. They had made a good life for themselves in the small Canadian town, Blessed with three adorable children. The family had thrived, and if anyone suspected that Virgil Travis had any resemblance to the missing Tracy brother, then they kept their opinions to themselves.

That was until tragedy had struck, 2 years ago his beloved Kate had been taken from them. Called out on a rescue, not to dis-similar to the one he had just returned from.

A trapped hiker on a cliff face had fallen in a landslide, trapping her legs in the rubble and debris. Kate had been the one to go down and help the young girl, getting her out and back up the mountain side. Virgil had shown up just as the mountain rescue chopper had taken off, only for a shout to alert him of another landslide and to watch as his wife's line failed and to see her be carried off by the mass of loose dirt and boulders.

The months that followed had been hard. Especially on his young children, who hadn't fully understood what was going on and why mummy wasn't there for bedtime. Many a time Virgil had been on the brink of pulling his hair out or throwing something (no wonder his dad had been completely grey at the age of 40) If it hadn't of been for the kind words and help from there friends and neighbours, Virgil wouldn't of known if he was even sane or not.

There closest neighbour, Trish Dawson had been a god send. Taking the children when Virgil had been at his wits end and continuing to help the single parent when needed - including being a 24 hour on call babysitter, when he himself was on duty or called out.

Smiling and shaking away any unwanted memories, Virgil entered the house, placing his bag on the floor and hanging up his coat.

"Hello!" He called into the darkening house. "Anyone home?"

He just prayed that after being on a rescue for 24hours, Trish she had fed, bathed and Pj'd his zoo.

"DADDY!" came the shout of his middle and most hyper child. The 'brown hair'd bomb' as Virgil liked to call the 7 year old, looked the spitting image of himself, brown hair and darker eyes, thou Virgil often saw traits of his oldest and second youngest brothers in the little tyke, ferociously protective of his other siblings and a down right prankster to boot. God he could give Gordon a run for his money any day in a prank war.

Turning to catch the little speed demon and using the fast reflexes he had acquired since becoming a father himself (Virgil swore he could hear Scott and his father laughing) stopped his own Wednesday child, before he too was covered in whatever was trailing behind the kid in his haste to reach his father.

"Woah woah woah Champ! Hold on a minuet! What's all this Ben?" He asked, wincing as he looked in the direction his son had come in, a white powder following in his wake, a feeling of dread coming over the single parent. "Where are your sisters? Mrs Dawson?"

"In the kitchen! We made a surprise Daddy!"

He was guessing this 'surprise' included a bomb site of a kitchen, if his sons appearance had anything to go by. Picking the boy up and walking further into the house, that feeling of dread was becoming more obvious. Virgil stopped at the kitchen entrance

Not a speck was to be seen, a small birthday cake was on the breakfast bar.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY/VIRGIL!"

Jumping slightly as his 9 year old daughter Melanie, jumped out from behind the breakfast bar, along with Mrs Dawson who held his youngest Evie, in her arms. Both along with his son began to sing 'happy birthday' the 3 year old clapping along.

"Haha! We got you good daddy! Did you think we made a mess?" The little boy in his arms giggled!

"Yes I did" Laughed Virgil giving his son a quick kiss on the forehead before putting him down and inviting his eldest daughter in for a hug, before taking the toddler from his neighbour and placing another kiss on her head.

"Thanks Trish!" He said giving the older lady a kiss on the cheek. "How were they?"

"As good as gold!" The elderly woman smiled. "How did it go? All good?" She asked referring to the rescue.

"yes! We finally found them, just one casualty, airlifted out. Everyone else is safe and accounted for"

"Great! You are our own little International Rescue Virgil" she said giving him a wink, obviously he had told the lady his biggest kept secret.

"Look Daddy! International Rescue are on TV.!"

Walking over to the TV, 'BUSH FIRES IN AUSTRALIA IR ON SCENE' was scrolled across the bottom of the telecast, sitting next to his daughter, with the youngest on his lap and son on the floor, the Tracy brother watched as his siblings once more, helped the rest of the world. Thunderbird One and Firefly could be seen tackling the blaze.

"When I grow up! I want to be a thunderbird!" The little boy declared to the room

Virgil smiled to himself, "your Grand-pa would no doubt soon train you up" he thought to himself, concentrating once more on the screen and saying a silent pray to his mother once again to 'keep his brothers save'.

Trish came round placing a hand on his shoulder "They'll be fine!" She whispered


	3. Chapter 3 - the real chapter!

Chapter 3

Virgil felt relief wash over him as the news caster reported that International Rescue had the blaze under control. Releasing the danger zone back to local authorities, luckily there had been no fatalities and injuries were minimal.

After seeing Trish out and putting 'the troop' to bed - after a piece of birthday cake and a bed time story.

"International Rescue daddy!"

Had of course been the topic for tonight's (and most nights) story, so with a few little white lies and of course a rating more suitable to little ears. Virgil had told the story of how ThunderBird 3 had helped rescue a space miner (and his plant) as the asteroid he had been mining was heading for the sun. Just as he was coming to the part when the space rocket had blasted away from the spinning rock, a couple of subtle snores reached his ears. Looking to all 3 figures sound asleep, the adult slowly adjusted each child to more comfortable positions, firmly tucking in his treasures and placing a kiss on each head before ensuring the night light was active before exiting the room.

Virgil had then poured himself a generous measure of whiskey and settled in front of the tv with baited breath, watching the news as the story/rescue progressed.

Watching as a light blue visored figure with a darker blue sash collaborated with the fire chief on the scene. Scott looked to have had everything under control, directing his youngest siblings - Virgil had spotted an orange sash'd Gordon and the Red sash of Alan near Thunderbird 2 as the camera had swept across the camp of rescuers. John was more than likely up on T5 keeping an even closer eye on the weather and winds currently sweeping the Aussie coast.

How he wished to be back with them, but he now had other responsibilities and priorities, namely the three that slept soundly above his head. One day he would tell his children the truth about their 4 Uncles and Grandpa, about the island homestead which housed a secret organisation the family run and not just stories for bed time.

Looking to his now empty glass, the brunet heaved himself up off the sofa,turning off the TV and stretching his arms up, looking to the clock on the wall, which now read 1am. Rubbing a hand over his tired eyes. the mountain rescuer decided that bed was a pretty good idea at the moment.

Placing his glass into the kitchen and turning off the lights as he neared his own bedroom, a small sound caught his ear. Looking to the top of the stairs, for tired brown eyes to meet watery hazel ones.

"Evie? Baby? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Virgil knelt beside his youngest, his hand reaching to wipe away the tears

"Daddddyyyyy!" Came the replied wail, little hands latching on to her father in a death grip and a slight tremble as she buried her self as much as possible into his embrace, to escape whatever nightmare had plagued her tonight.

"Come on munchkin!" He said raising the three year old up "come sleep with daddy!" Residing to the fact that more than likely he won't be getting any sleep that night. Evie was almost as bad a wriggler as her Uncle Alan was at her age. The amount of times his brothers would wake up with a three year old blond brother's foot in their faces.

Entering his bedroom and placing the now half asleep toddler on his bed. Virgil changed into a pair of pj's, turned off the light and made himself comfortable in the bed, his now sleeping daughter snuggled into his side. Placing a kiss to her temple, the adult had almost drifted off, until he felt the slight dip of his mattress and two more small bodies soon joined him in the bed. Smiling to himself as he drew his children to his side, Evie had to be placed on his chest to accommodate everyone. Covers were brought over the family as one by one they fell asleep.

\- meanwhile-

Scott Tracy stepped out from the Thunderbird 1 elevator, only to be greeted with a 5 year old running into his legs.

"Huh! Where did you come from bud?" The tired pilot asked, grabbing his young nephew and hoisting him up into his arms "shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yes! He should!" Came the small voice of Scott's sister in law, "come on buster! Bed time!"

"No mummy! Don't want too! Not tired!

Scott could tell that was not the case at all, the little boy had snuggled himself firmly into his Uncle's shoulder, little eyes beginning to drop.

"Calum Jefferson Tracy! It's way past your bedtime, your sister is already fast asleep and now it's your turn"

As soon as the words had left her mouth, a loud wail was heard from the monitor clipped to the petite woman's hip, "well she was asleep" Scott heard the young mother groan.

Giggling and holding the boy a little tighter, Scott sent Tintin off to deal with the baby, while he took care of her first born. First a little de-tour to report to his father.

Stepping towards his fathers open office door, Scott caught the sound of another female voice. Smiling and adjusting the grip on his dosing charge so that he lay a little more comfortable, the aeronaut stepped into the room noticing the hologram of their London Operative, Lady Penelope.

"I'm sorry Jeff, no new news that I can report on. Parker has searched all known world databases and followed every lead possible, there's just no sign of him...oh! Good evening Scott!"

Jeff Tracy looked up from his desk, where he had been conversing with the pink loving aristocrat. Giving a small smile as he noticed his grandson in his eldest sons arms, who from the looks of it was desperately trying to fight the inevitable and stay awake.

"Hi Lady P!" Scott answered moving over to the sofa next to his father, adjusting the young boy before sitting down "how's things going?"

"Good my dear boy! And who is this fine young gentleman...this surely can't be young Calum? He's grown so much since I last saw him"

"They do" Jeff's sad tone came from the other side of the desk. Glancing up to the portraits of his sons.

Seeing the sad look in the patriarchs eyes, Calum wiggled out of his Uncle's arms and slowly walked over to the oldest of the Tracy family. Climbing into the older arms, Grandpa Tracy cuddles were rare, but the little boy felt his grandpa could do with a hug and for added measure a small kiss on his cheek. Before snuggling down and practically falling straight off to sleep.

"Well if that's how it's done? I'm getting you to babysit more often dad." Came the voice of the boy's father, freshly showered and changed from his uniform and from the looks of it, all ready for bed himself. "Hi! Lady P!"

"hello Alan dear! Everybody well Tintin? The baby?" Penelope's holo-form smiled as Alan walked further into the room.

"all good thank you! Dad? Do you want me to take him?"

"That's ok son! He's fine for the moment!" Jeff brought the youngest Tracy closer to his chest, mindful not to wake him and turning towards the hologram. "Thanks for you help Penny! You will let me know if anything comes up?"

"Of course Jeff! Well Good night everyone! Lady P, over and out"

And chorus of soft good byes were said to the London operative before the holo, blinked out.

"What's going on dad?" Scott asked "what have you got Penelope looking into?"

"Oh just some things, nothing to concern yourself with just yet Scott! Now where's your Brother?"

"here dad!" Came Gordon's reply as he rushed into the office, hair still dripping from the shower.

"Good! We can debrief quickly and then I think it's time we all got some sleep"


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy! Who's that?"

Alan looked up at his son's question. "Who's who, cal?" He asked walking over to where his son was studying several family photos.

"That man with you Daddy and Uncle Scotty and Uncle Johnny and Uncle Gordy? He has the same colour hair as Uncle Scotty!"

Letting out an audible groan. how could he have been so stupid and not think to tell his son about Virgil. He was actually surprised the young lad hadn't asked sooner. The brothers were always talking about their brother, yes it was mainly between themselves and behind closed doors, so's not to upset their father, each of the Tracy boys had wondered where their brother was.

"That's my brother, your Uncle Virgil" he said picking up the small boy to show him another picture of his missing brother.

"I have another uncle!" Calum gasped "Where is he? Why have I not met him yet? Does he live on another space station like Uncle Johnny?"

Alan chuckled at his sons enthusiasm, before the smile drifted "No, he doesn't live in space like John. We don't actually know where Virgil is!"

Taking his son over to the sofa and settling them both down, Alan took a deep breath, facing his son. "Something bad happened a long time ago, way before you were born and Virgil had to leave. But we keep searching, Uncle John and Lady Penelope have searches running 24/7"

Sensing the sadness in his fathers voice the little boy cuddled into his father, letting out a small yawn before settling down for his afternoon nap "s'kay daddy, we'll find him soon!" Alan smiled before kissing the top of his sons blond curls, looking to the family photos, as one of the smallest Tracy's in the family drifted off to sleep. 'I hope so Cal, I really hope so"

Watching from the office door, unseen by the younger father and son. Jeff Tracy wiped a small tear before re-treating back to his desk. He had some paperwork which needed his attention.

\- TB TB TB TB -

Virgil woke with a start. Rubbing a hand over his face and taking a deep breath, the brunet slowly lifted himself up, mindful of the jumble of limbs and bodies that surrounded him. The last thing he wanted to do was wake these three at...(turning to the clock beside him) 5.35am!

Groaning softly Virgil looked around, his eyes coming to his wallet which lay next to his old watch. The same watch he had switched off when he had left Tracy Island, the same watch each of his brothers had also owned. thou more than likely now his brothers watches had probably been up graded to include more high tech and advanced coms. Brain's was ingenious! A wave of nostalgia hit the brunet. His family had been on his mind a lot the past few years. Ever since he had lost Kate. The middle Tracy brother had wanted to switch on the communications device, speak with a familiar voice, ask for help when he had had a particular hard day at work or when the kids had been put to bed and all he had was a quite house to talk to.

Reaching over to his wallet, Virgil took out the now dog eared picture he kept in there of himself and his family. His youngest brother was holding a young dark haired woman securely in front of him. While John held Virgil firmly in a headlock. Scott holding up a schematics pad away from a dripping wet Gordon who had jumped in to the group after getting out of the pool.

"Who's that daddy?"

Jumping Virgil hadn't even noticed that his oldest child was now awake, also looking at the photo which was in his hand.

Residing to the fact that he wouldn't of been able to keep most of his secrets away from his children. Especially Melanie, she was as switched on as her Uncle Scott and John combined.

Taking a deep breath "Those are your Uncle's. My brothers!" He answered

"Where are they?"

"They live far away from here, on an island in the South Pacific. That is Scott, John, Gordon and Alan" he said pointing out each of his brothers "and the girl is called Tintin, she also lives on the island along with her parents, Onaha and Kyrano. A man called Brains, my grandmother and my father. Your Grandpa"

"grandpa? Why haven't we met them yet?" The eight year old asked a small frown on her brow.

"Because daddy had a big argument with grandpa and I left"

"Oh? Can't you say sorry and make up?"

Virgil chuckled sadly. If only things could be fixed so easily. Dam Tracy stubbornness. Looking to the photo once more the single parent felt three small bodies snuggle into him, it seem's his other two minions were also awake.

'Can you tell us about them daddy?" Ben asked.

so Virgil settled for a morning of storytelling. Telling his own children about his family, laughing about the antics he and his brothers got up to when they were younger. Answering any questions they had about the estranged family and sadly answering a with a 'maybe one day' when asked about meeting them.

However a family reunion was going to come around quicker then the brunet would have liked.


	5. Chapter 5

Planet Earth spun lazily as John Tracy glanced out from his window on Thunderbird 5, the afternoon sun gracing the eastern coast of North America at it slowly came into view. Noticing a large storm system was growing in ferocity as it traveled up the continent towards Canada and the mountains.

The blond astronaut set his instruments to monitor the growing storm. At this rate, it looked as if the storm would hit the Canadian mountains around 2100hours, local time. Rock and landslides were prone to the area's, several times he had intercepted transmissions from the local search and rescue teams, including a few reports on fatalities. John remembered listening in a few years ago to the death of a search and rescue worker. The poor woman's line had failed after a casualty was rescued, a second landslide taking the mother of three to early from her loved ones.

Keeping an ear out on local frequencies would be vital if help was needed from International Rescue. Most of the times the local authorities could easily handle the emergencies. No need to go charging in and taking over every single little rescue, that was not how International Rescue was run, neither did they want to be seen as the ONLY rescue service on the planet. They'd never get a day off if that happened. Scott would have a melt down.

"Base to Thunderbird 5...come in John!"

Speak of the devil. "Thunderbird 5 here, hi Scott! How's things?" bringing up the hologram of his older brother, surprised to see his small niece nestled in the pilots arms. "Babysitting are we?"

"Both Alan and Tintin needed a break, Lucy has started Teething and Calum has come down with a slight fever. Both were up all night and were on the verge of crashing this morning at breakfast, 'daddy' almost gave Lucy her first taste of coffee.

Gordon is keeping a eye on Calum and I have Lucy! While the 'parental units' are catching up on some sleep" the older brunet chuckled lifting the baby higher on to his shoulder, rubbing her back as she settled back down in to her nap. "How's it going up there?"

"Nothing really to report, a large storm is heading in to the Canadian mountains, but other than that. It's quiet"

"Famous last words little brother!"

"Hey don't jinx it!" John smiled "and who you calling little?"

"Big brother prerogative!" The brunet answered with a smirk, which soon changed to a grimace and look of disgust as he stared down at the baby "and that's my queue to go"

"Haha! Good luck big brother! I'm going to contact the search and rescue team in Canada, no harm in giving them an update on the storm"

"Wouldn't hurt! Keep us posted! Come on Lucy, time for a diaper change! Base out"

"See ya Scott!" Shutting down the connection to home, John switched frequencies "International Rescue to Canadian mountain Search and Rescue!"

TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB

After dropping his two eldest off at School for the day Virgil had popped into the office with his youngest in toe, to enquire about the young man from the rescue and hand in some paperwork. He did not expect to still be there 2 hours later.

The call that had come through shouldn't of taken this long. It was only reported as a simple 'search mission', a group of Boy Scouts not reporting back after a scavenger hunt. And as the brunet had his daughter with him (and was technically on a day off) had volunteered to man the radio, until the rescue was over.

Looking up from some paperwork and over to where he had left Evie to play, he smiled to see that the 3 year old had slumped over for her morning nap. Stretching as he stood, Virgil walked over to lie the toddler down in a more comfortable position, placing his jacket over her.

"International Rescue to Canadian mountain Search and Rescue!"

Virgil's head snapped towards the radio, 'shit!' What the hell were 'they' doing calling here! Surely his brother couldn't have found him. He'd made sure they couldn't trace him.

"International Rescue to Canadian Mountain Search and Rescue, come in please!"

Making sure the vid was set to 'voice only',the brunet took a deep breath and pressed answer on the call, hoping that the call was quick and his older brother wouldn't recognise his voice.

"Uh...International Rescue?...Ranger Tr..Travis, speaking...How can I help you?"

"Ranger Travis!...We've picked up on a large storm front moving towards you, should hit around 2100 hours, I'm trying to send you a holo-vid..."

"Thank you International Rescue, we're having problems with our holo system, I'll pass on the information to the head ranger" Virgil interrupted, desperately wanting to end the conversation

"Daddy? Who's u talking too?" Came a sleepy question 'oh no!' "ello! Who's are yuu?" The little girl asked the holo-vid, as she tried to climb into her fathers lap.

"Hello! My name is John!" What's your name?"

"Evie!"

"Evie! That's a very pretty name"

Virgil just wanted to bang his head against the desk right now. No matter how much he had wanted to introduce his brothers to his children, this was not how he envisioned it. Even if both parties had no idea that they were related.

"How old are you Evie? Are you helping Ranger Travis?" Virgil could hear the smile in his brothers voice.

"No! I's helping daddy! I'm... ." The little girl held up three fingers, unaware that the video on the holovid had been switched off.

"Three years old" her father supplied

"Three! Well your a big girl then Evie!"

"No As big as Mel or Ben, my big brother and sister, bu daddy says I'll soon be as grown jus as big!"

"And daddy is right!" Came the astronaut 's reply with a chuckle. God had he missed his brothers voice. The times he had snuck into John's room after a nightmare, or when he had fallen over and his older brother had been the one to clean any cuts or scraps.

"you has any kids Mr. John?"

"Woah! I think that's enough questions Evie! I'm sorry, she has a tendency to ask to much! I'm sure you must be very busy in International Rescue!" Please say 'yes' and end the call, thought he was intrigued to know if his older brother had started a family.

"Haha! That's ok, she reminds me of one of my little brothers." A sadness came over the operatives voice "he was always asking questions, drove our father crazy!" Oh how the brunet wanted to kick himself!

"You has brothers?"

"Yes! I have four brothers! one older brother and three younger brothers! And to answer your question Evie, I don't have any children. But I do have a nephew that is 5years old and a niece that is 3months old!"

Well that was news to Virgil. He wondered which of his other brothers had decided to procreate! Of course he had heard of Alan and Tin-tin getting married. Well who hadn't? The tabloids and gossip magazines had gone berserk, when it was announced that one of the famous 'Tracy' bachelors was no longer on the market. So more than likely the children belonged to his youngest brother, God only knows how their father would of reacted if any of his boys had children out of wed-lock.

"Cool! Jus ike you daddy? Four bruthers!" That self kicking feeling was coming back again! "Daddy! I's hungry!" Thank god for a three year olds concentration level when it came to food!

"Ok baby! Well thank you International Rescue for the weather warning, I'll pass on the info to my boss!"

"Your welcome Ranger Travis! goodbye Evie! Be good for your daddy! And eat up all your lunch! Right?"

"FAB John!"

"Mountain Search and Rescue out!" Virgil quickly shutdown the com. Sinking down into his chair and releasing a long held sigh, while he held onto Evie, making sure the little girl didn't fall.

"Now where is my favourite little Ranger!?"

Virgil jumped as his boss, walked in. "Hi Anthony! All found?"

"Uncle Tony!" Evie squealed jumping off her fathers lap, over to the older Ranger, only to be hauled up into a hug, the young girl pulling off the head park rangers hat and placing it on her own little head, telling him all about the conversation she'd had with 'the nice man from International Rescue!'

"Yep! All safe and sound!" The older man replied, "now what's this of International Rescue calling?"

"Just a weather update, a storms due in tonight. Wanted to reassure that they are here to help if needed?"

"I'll have a look at the reports!"

"Daddy! I'm hungry!" Came a small whine from the little girl.

"Ok then! Let's go munchkin!"

Wrapping one of his most prized possessions back up into her coat, and putting his own on, Virgil said good bye to the Head Park Ranger and left the office, the whole conversation with his brother forgotten for the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was several hours before Virgil thought back to the earlier conversation with his brother.

His children had been safely put to bed and the brunet was now readying himself for an early night.

To hear his older brothers voice had opened up found memories of growing up, of times when the family lived in the Kansa's homestead, then moving to the island, when his older brothers had literally become the soul caretakers of himself and the terrible two after their mother's death, while their father buried himself in his work and subsequently the bombshell which went off after his younger brothers had gotten lost and almost died in a freak storm one summer. Then the strained lengths the Tracy patriarch had gone to, to re-built his relationship with his sons.

Memories of boarding schools, flight school, college and university, sports clubs, music and art lessons, leading to medical school, when he had first met the most beautiful and genuine woman in his life, soon followed.

Then the few years operating as an International Rescue operative, (seeing Kate on his shore leave) flying his big green 'bird'. God how he missed the feel of the controls under his fingers, the hum of the Hugh engines, the thrill of a rescue. Of course the Mountain Search and Rescue division had given the same dangerous thrill, but he missed his brothers.

Gordon and the pranks he pulled. Alan always trying to prove he wasn't just the baby of the family, but would never refuse 'brother hugs' if offered. Scott always worrying and being dubbed a smother brother if anyone was injured or sick. John's ability to listen and give an honest opinion on a new piece of music or painting, And no matter how much he wanted to deny it, the middle Tracy son missed his father. Yes he was still mad at him for accusing Kate of being a money grabber, but if he hadn't left, he wouldn't have his three precocious children.

"What do I do Kate?" He said out loud "maybe it's time to go back? Put the past behind us?"

Taking a deep breath, the thunderbird pilot switched off the light and settled down to sleep, soon lost in all dreams of his brothers, wife and children and what could still be.

A very loud rumble of thunder woke the brunet a couple of hours later. It looked like that storm had finally come in, the elements against the roof and windows were almost deafening, the wind howled almost to the point Virgil thought a banshee was outside, he was surprised that he hadn't woken up sooner, let alone his children. Another clap of thunder sounded right above his head, "Jesus" it sounded like world war 3 was going on out there and with that several sets of pounding feet could be heard running, before the bedroom door was slammed open and Virgil had his arms full of three very fearful and wailing children.

Trying to calm the three was a task in its self, which involved breaking out the hot chocolate and migrating to the living room.

Once he had everyone settled and a DVD had been put on Virgil, quickly checked the weather reports on his computer, Being part of the Search and Rescue team gave him access to the world weather grid. Cross referencing with the USA and Canadian grids, Virgil grabbed his cell phone, cursing himself for not switching the ring tone back on and noticing several missed calls and a voicemail from his boss Anthony. Hitting the voice mail, Virgil listened to the message, a feeling of dread coming over him:

"Virgil! You'd better get down off that mountain! Now! Storms grown to dangerous levels, whole area is on critical! Grids predicted rains that will wash away half the roads and start some major landslides! Call me as soon as you can! Head for the school, we've set up a shelter in the hall, Trish Dawson is already here, so no need to worry about getting her!"

Walking back to where his kids were bundled up on the sofa. He turned the TV off and knelt down in front of them to get there full attention.

"What's wrong daddy?" Melanie asked, her brown orbs shining with a little fright.

"Listen to me very carefully kids. I want you all to go get dressed, warm clothes, waterproofs, boots! We have to get off the mountain as quickly as possible!"

"Why Daddy?"

"The weather is going to get worst Ben" no point in lying to them, both his children knew the dangers of living so far up. "And we need to get down in case the road is washed away! Now come on! Quickly! I'll be up to help you in a second. Mel help your brother and sister to get dressed, I just need to call Uncle Tony, tell him we're on our way"

Watching as the three quickly ran up the stairs to do as he said, the single parent listened as Mother Nature again made herself known. Hitting the number for his boss, Virgil waited for the elder man to answer.

"Virgil! Where the blazes are you?"

"On way Boss! Just getting the troops and some supplies together and we'll be with you. 30mins tops!?"

"Be careful! Reports are coming in that the mountain pass is unstable, there's a pretty good waterfall building up!"

"Understood! The Jeep should be able to handle it! Let me just grab my radio and I'll do a check before heading out!"

"Good luck Virge!"

"See you in a bit Tony!"

Hanging up his cell. The brunet hurried over to where his emergency equipment was stowed. Picking up the charging hand radio and satisfied when Tony answered the call. Gathered anything which might be needed, before running upstairs to get changed himself.

"Melanie, Ben, Evie! Hurry up kids! We've got to go now!" He called as he grabbed some clothes, pulling them roughly on and heading back out.

TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB

Something didn't feel right.

Ever since he had become a big brother, Scott Tracy could sense when something big was going to happen, normally involving any of his younger siblings. But the pilot just could figure out what? Most of the family were right in front of him. Happily chatting at the dinner table, tucking into one of Ohana's delicious lasagne's.

"Is everything ok Scott?" His father asked, placing a hand on his son shoulder, noticing the distracted look on his face.

"Yes father! Just thinking!"

"Woah big bro! I thought I smelt smoke! Don't strain anything!?" Gordon chuckled, earning a glare from both brother and father.

"I'm just going to check in with John!"

Putting down his knife and fork, Scott excused himself from the table, heading over to his fathers office.

"Uh oh! Scott's in 'smother brother' mode" Gordon whispered under his breath an even deeper glare from his father had the aquanaut lowering his head, his dinner becoming much more interesting and making his nephew giggle, who was soon hushed up by his parents.

Entering the office and sitting at their fathers desk, Scott put the call through to the space station.

"Base to Thunderbird 5."

"Reading you loud and clear Scott"

"Is everything ok John?"

"Is the brother Jedi schworts tingling again?" John's holo smiled at his older brother.

"Something like that?!"

"Well now that you mention it? Something's been bugging me ever since I put that call through to the Search and Rescue team in Canada?"

"Oh?"

"A Ranger Travis answered, Normally I'd get the head Ranger? but I...don't know? Something sounded off? Nervous! Like he wanted to end the conversation as quickly as possible"

"That is strange? Normally the rescue services are happy for any warnings? Anything else?"

"Yes, he said they were having problems with the holo-vid, Audio only. But I've just called again with an update and it was working fine?"

"Maybe they fixed it?"

"No! I asked?"

That was strange, obviously this Ranger Travis didn't want to be known? Scott contemplated "Did you get a first name?"

"No! But I've got his children's? His daughter Evie was happy to divulge a few details, which I might look up? The innocence of three year olds! Huh?" He said with a chuckle.

"Ok John! How is that storm anyway?"

"Whole area is now on critical! Landslides and flooding predicted. Especially for the mountains. I'll keep you posted"

"Ok! I'll let the others know. Base out"

Taking a deep breath, at least he could rule out that John was ok. But that didn't help with his 'smother brother' sense. Maybe a touch of fresh air would help?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The weather had intensified by the time Virgil had gotten everyone strapped in the car. None of his kids had wanted to leave the safety of the house when he had directed them to the front door. Promoting him to take them one at a time, wrapped in his own coat, fingers in ears and heads buried deep into his neck, wails were in fierce competition with Mother Nature as she also roared and rumbled overhead. He swore he'd lost the hearing in his right ear by the time he'd gotten himself strapped in and the engine started.

Both his youngest were strapped into the back, while Melanie sat next to him, all were pale and subdued as the rain pelted down on the jeeps roof! His youngest clutching to a stuffed bear, while Ben fiddled with something in his hands.

"Melanie?" Placing a hand on the little girls arm, to get her full attention "Mel, I need you to look after the radio for me, while I drive! Do you remember how to use it, to call Uncle Tony?"

"Yes daddy!"

"Good girl!" Right! Let's go!"

TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB

Down at the school hall. Trish Dawson was getting worried. Looking around the hall the older lady tried to look for the one person who might have some info on Virgil and the kids. Of course she knew Virgil was really Virgil Tracy. The famous Astronaut/billionaire Jeff Tracy's runaway son.

The brunet had confessed to her one night after a particular testing day with the children, not long after their mothers funeral. By the looks of it the release of the information had lifted a weight off of his shoulders and to add that Jeff Tracy was also the founder of International Rescue. Kate hadn't even been privie to that piece of information, though Trish suspected Kate might of had some suspicions, considering how close Virgil followed each and every rescue mission the organisation was called out on. And she herself had heard the young man mutter under his breath about 'his bird' and the life threats to 'Gordon' or 'Alan'.

Spotting the hat of the head Ranger, Trish called out

"Ranger! Ranger Gibson"

Turning at the sound of his name, the old ranger looked around for the source, grimacing when he saw the small lady rush up to him.

"Any news Tony? Did you get ahold of Virgil?"

"Not to worry Trish, I spoke to him not 10mins ago. Said he and the children would be down in half an hour. They have a radio on them, I'll call in a bit. Make sure they really are on the way down. Why don't you go make sure all them Boy Scouts are helping deliver the hot drinks around! And get someone to get me a strong coffee?" Patting the woman on the arm, while picking up the radio at his waist.

"Ranger Gibson calling Ranger Travis...Virgil come in?"

"Ranger Melanie Travis receiving, hello Uncle Tony!"

"Mel? Where's your father?" Trying not to sound to surprised at the sound of the 9 year old on the radio. Virgil had taught all his children how to use the radio in an emergency, 'Uncle Tony' being the receiver of many of those practice sessions. Even little Evie had good knowledge of the device. Though a bit of patience was always needed when the small child was talking. She had a habit of going off subject.

"He's driving at the moment Uncle Tony, the rain is really bad!"

"Ok honey! Where are you? Do you know?"

"Dad says just coming up to Devil's drop! We'll be...buzz...bzzt!"

"Mel? Come in?" The ranger called as static came over the airwaves, before resuming and becoming a call Tony really didn't want to hear.

"UN...cle TOn...elP! D...DY!" The radio cut out after he hearing several screams, and what sounded like an earthquake. Both adults knew that sound and their blood ran cold.

"SHIT!" The ranger looked to the radio. Breathing heavily, he tried again. "Ranger Gibson calling Ranger Travis! Come in? Melanie? Virgil? Come in? Ben? Evie? Can Anyone hear me?" all he got was static.

"Trish! round up the Rangers?" The children's babysitter had gone pale at the screams of her young charges, but soon pulled herself together and went off into the crowd, calling out to the rescue team to meet at Control.

Running to the control centre, Anthony went to call in the situation and wait for his team. He just prayed they weren't to late.

TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB

A few minutes earlier...

The rain was now coming down so hard, it was now taking all of Virgil's concentration just to see the road. Several times he had to quickly turn the car back into the road to avoid the cliff face. From the looks of it a good proportion of the track had given way. Hearing the radio, he was confident enough that is daughter would be able to tell Anthony they were on the way.

"Tell Tony we're at Devil's Drop, Mel! Be 15mins!" He could hear her begin relaying the info, before an almost deafening noise had the single parent praying and cursing to every deity he could think of.

"What's that noise daddy?" Came the innocent voice of his son before an almighty force slammed into the side of the jeep, breaking the side windows, a shower of glass spilling over the screams of his three children were soon drowned out by the cataclysmic roar of the mountainside falling on top of The Search and Rescue vehicle. Throwing himself over Melanie as the car was swiftly pushed towards the barriers of the cliff/roads edge.

He could only pray that they survived this as the car lurched, swinging to the side then tipping towards the roads edge, the jeep was going to roll. Hopefully the re-unforced shell would help protect them. Looking to his children, he saw the fear in their eyes as the vehicle started its terrifying downward spiral.

After what felt like an age of rolling, the sound of screams, boulders and rocks assaulted the senses. Pain erupted from the side of his head, after a particular hard jolt.

Eventually they soon came to a stop, the occasional ping or crumple of loose rocks slowing and becoming quiet. The final voice of the mountain telling them to stay off. The bang and hiss of several air bags going off around him

Dis-orientated the brunet tried looking around, he could hear screaming and crying coming from far off, the baby needed feeding again?

"Kate...Your turn" He mumbled as darkness took him. Unaware of his children's cries.

TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB -TB

John Tracy just stared at the report which had been brought up after he had typed in the info regarding the 'Travis Children'. Dated 2 years previous.

SECOND LANDSLIDE TAKES MUM OF THREE AFTER RESCUE SUCCESS

A picture of the Search and Rescue operative was pictured below, who he immediately recognised as Kate with her 3 young children. All the spitting image of their father.

Tears springing to his eyes "oh Virgil! Why didn't you come home?"

He was just about to put a call into his family, when an emergency call came in, turning the space monitors blood cold.

"International Rescue! This is Canada mountain Search and Rescue! We require your help!"


	8. Chapter 8

Anthony Gibson surveyed the area with a heavy heart.

Whatever had been left of the road leading to Devils's drop and consequently Virgil's house, now lay at the bottom of the valley floor. The area was totally unrecognisable.

The storm had calmed enough for a search team to start setting up equipment to look for the missing family. Powerful search lights had been set up to illuminate the immediate area. But the landslide had travelled far below the reach of the lights. It's wasn't called 'Devil's Drop' for no particular reason.

The drop was steep, with many over hanging and blind cliffs 'the gates of hell' was another nickname given that had bounced between climbers and the area was deemed unsafe by the Park authorities after a series of landslides a few years prior.

'Oh dear lord,"

Turning, the ranger was surprised to see Trish standing beside him. Then he remembered her own house wasn't that far away from the site, he had passed it on the way up.

"It's ok Trish" he said placing a comforting hand on the small lady's shoulder. "We just need the a okay from the weather station before we send out the teams. The Army has been called as well, I just wish they'd get out here, but the storm has held them up!"

"Have you tried getting them on the radio again?"

"No response, either the radios been destroyed or out of signal or..." He really didn't want to go down that line of thinking.

"What about International Rescue?" Trish asked hesitantly, she knew how much the Ranger prided in completing rescues without any outside help. She didn't care what Virgil would say about her calling in his brothers. All that mattered was getting to them"We don't know how far the slides taken them or what their injuries maybe?"

"I think you maybe right!" Rubbing a hand over his eyes. There was no doubt about it, they needed help this time, just hopefully the organisation would get here in time. He placed the call.

"Canada mountain Rescue division to International Rescue"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

John had never been so hesitant to answer a call. A sinking feeling was churning deep in his stomach, this must be what Scott felt like when his 'Smother Brother' senses tingled. Taking a deep breath he answered the call.

"This is International Rescue, how can we be of assistance?"

"This is Head Ranger Anthony 's been a landslide on the mountain. A man and his children have been swept off the road, their buried somewhere down in the valley. The cliff face is still unstable. We've called the army for help, but the storm is holding up deployment. We need your help"

"Ok! Do you have the last known location?"

"Yes. They were driving in one of the parks Search and Rescue Jeep's, the man is a member of my team. We believe they went over at Devil's drop. We were in radio contact, when the slide happened."

"Ok, were on our way Ranger Gibson" the astronaut answered before pressing the alert klaxon "I need the radio frequency they were transmitting on and the name of the man trapped!"

"It's frequency Zb254, the man is one of my Rangers, name Virgil Travis and his 3 children"

TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB

Virgil felt like his head was about to explode. Did someone get the reg number of that thunderbird?

"Daddy?"

Working through the haze of semi-consciousness, the Rescue operative looked around, only to be met with the frightened orbs of his eldest in the almost pitch black surroundings. That's when reality hit, thou not without his head protesting the sudden move to look for his other two children.

"Mel? Are you ok? Ben? Evie? Talk to me?"

Turning to make sure all accounted for, made the brunet let out an agonising gasp. Looking to his shoulder he could see his left arm was at an unnatural angle. Probably a dislocated shoulder and a broken collarbone, if the pain was anything to go by. He also couldn't move his legs, feeling around with his good arm, a wet feeling came to his fingers. It looked like his legs were also pinned. That wasn't good. But first things first, the children.

"Mel, can you reach the flashlight in the glove box?"

"Yes dad!"

"Ben! Are you ok?" Trying to look to the back of the jeep.

"Daddy! My head hurts"

"Ok baby! Daddy's going to make it all better soon, can you see Evie? Is she ok?" Trying to turn around even more to look at his youngest, without aggravating his injuries more "Evie?"

"She's sleeping daddy" came the shaky response which made the adults blood run cold.

"Is she breathing Ben?"

"I think so, she's made a few sounds"

"Good" All of a sudden the adult was blinded as the flashlight was turned on in his face "ack! Good girl Mel, place it on top of the dash for me. Mel?"

The young girl was staring at her father, the flashlight showing the full extend if the adults injuries. Both his legs were indeed pinned, by the steering wheel column. The trouser legs were soaked in blood.

"Mel? Look at me! I'll need your help? First are you hurt?" No response came from the girl "MELANIE!"

Jumping the small brown haired girl looked away from her fathers legs and to his eyes. "Yes dad?" He had her attention. Good.

"That's a girl! Are you hurt?" He said again

"Only a few scrapes, but I'm ok"

Virgil could see in the light, that she had sustained a few nasty cuts on her head. Might have bumped her head, but she was coherent and that's what he needed. The sides of the jeep had crumpled in on themselves as the vehicle had rolled and many of the windows had been cracked, large amounts of rubble and earth were precariously balanced against the front window screen. The extra protection on the jeeps frame had saved them from being totally crushed, luckily as well they had landed the right way up, if not that would of caused a few more problems.

"Can you see how your brother and sister look? I'm not going to be able to move, do you remember your first aid?" The single parent had made sure his children knew at least basic medical. "Move carefully, we don't want to cause the car to move more, check your sister first"

"Yes dad!" Moving slowly, Melanie climbed into the small space between her younger siblings. "Evie? Wake up? Can you hear me?, she's got a big lump on her head dad, she's breathing!"

"Any bleeding?" A low moan was heard as the three year old started to wake up. "Evie?"

"DADDY!" The high pitched scream had the adult wincing "DADDY HURTS!" Came the cry again, the youngster starting to struggle to get to her father.

"Shhh shh! Evie!" Mel tried to calm her sister down, "stay still" the car had begun to rock, more dust and rocks falling in through the broken windows. Causing a small panic as his son also started to struggle against the straps of his car seat.

"EVERYONE FREEZE!" Virgil shouted, breathing heavily "You must stay still for me kids, no harsh movements! Evie? Daddy can't hold you just yet. Ben apart from your head, what else hurts? Mel can you check them both?"

"Ok"

The medic tried to make himself a bit more comfortable as he watched his eldest check her siblings for anymore injuries. Making a mental list for when help arrived. He just wished they'd hurry.

TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB

"Go a head John"

Turning off the klaxon as his other sons came into the office. Jeff Tracy was instantly on alert when his second eldest's hologram came up, a very worried and pale face looking back at him

"There's been a landslide on the Canada mountains, a Ranger Travis and his children have been swept of the cliff and believe buried in the rubble"

"Travis? Isn't that the Ranger who you were talking to earlier? Did you get any more information?" Scott asked, his brother senses had just gone from warp 1 to hyperdrive.

Looking at all of his brothers and father, the astronaut took a deep breath knowing that his next words were going to cause his family to go into meltdown.

"Yes Scott...Its Virgil"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Four pairs of eyes stared back at the Thunderbird 5 operative. Four mouths wide open. John would have almost found the whole scenario comical if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation.

"Are you sure John?" His youngest brother asked,

"I'm sure Alan, I've not got a definite picture of Virgil. but his wife Kate was involved in an rescue 2 years ago, after the hiker was lifted out, she was caught in a second mudslide, her line failed..."

The consequences of those words hung heavy in the room, his brothers staring in dis-belief.

Coming to his senses Jeff stood up. He had to find his middle child, he had to make things right, apologise for his words. He would get the full details later, what mattered now was getting to Virgil.

"Boys lets go! There's no time to loose! John tell them we're on the way. Alan go prep Pod One, we're going to need climbing gear"

"Dad?"

"Scott, if you think I'm stopping here? think again, if Virgil or my grandchildren are in danger, then we're going to find him!" The patriarch paused, letting what he said sink in "Christ! I have more grandchildren?"

Chuckling, all his boys in the room got up, rushing towards the silos leading to the 'Birds.

'Come on Granddad!" Gordon winked at his father "OUCH! Scott!" A well aimed clip to the ear had found its way to the aquanaut.

"Focus! Fish face!" The eldest pilot walked pass, his face tight with worry "let's go!"

It's wasn't long before two powerful machines were soaring towards the danger zone.

TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB

"Dad? Are you ok?"

The soft voice of his eldest floated in his ears. Lifting his head Virgil could barely see the concern in her eyes, the blood loss was starting to make him drowsy. He figured it had been at least an hour since the landslide. He had to stay awake!

"I'm fine Mel, just a little tired" he could hear the slight slur in his voice. Adding a concussion to his mental list of injuries on himself.

"Are we going to get out of here?" Came a question he was dreading.

"I'm sure Uncle Anthony has already started searching! We'll be out of here soon, with a mug of Mrs Dawson's fabulous hot chocolate!"

"Xtra mellos?"

"Yes Evie! With extra marshmallows...and chocolate sprinkles!" He chuckled at his youngest's enthusiasm. "How about you Mel? What would you like?"

"A big pizza! With all the toppings! Ham, mushroom, cheese, pineapple, chicken, sweet corn, EVERYTHING!"

'Good! Ben?"

"I want to go to the beach and build a BIIIIIGGG sandcastle!"

"That sounds like a great idea! I think a holiday is going to be in order. We'll build the biggest sandcastle!"

"Yeah!" Came a shout from his troop, dislodging a few more rocks

"Shhhh! Not to loud kids! We don't want this stuff falling in on...us?" Virgil paused, hearing something crackle. "Mel? Do you hear that?"

"Zzt...Ranger...Tra..zt...do you...re..Zt"

"The radio! Mel! We need to find the radio!" Looking around the best he could. The sound of the transmission seemed to be coming from under his seat "Mel! Do you think you can reach it?"

Reaching down under the seat and trying not to touch her fathers injured legs, the young girl strained to get her fingers towards the device. "I can't reach, maybe if I try from the back?" Carefully climbing into the back seat and then leaning down to reach under the crumpled metal "got it!"

Moving back to the front seat and giving her dad the black box. "Ranger Travis to Ranger Gibson! Come in Anthony? Ranger Travis calling Head Ranger Gibson! Come in? Anyone?"

Nothing was heard for a while, before the adult repeated the command. A crackle was heard before a voice he didn't expect came through the airwaves.

"Ran...Travis...this is Opt 5...Inter...al Res.. cue! Bo...sting sig..nal! We read you! We're on the way!"

Virgil had never been so glad to hear his brothers voice. "Opt 5! We're buried somewhere down Devil's Drop! Canadian mountains"

"Ok! Ranger Travis are you ok? the children? Is anyone injured?"

"All have hit their heads, Evie has a small lump come up on her forehead, but apart from some scrapes and bumps, the children are ok. I'm the one who will need the heavy equipment. think I've dislocated my left shoulder, broken collarbone. My legs are punctured and pinned by the steering column, concussion and lost quiet a lot of blood"

"Ok Ranger! My Commander and All Operatives are on route. Should be with you soon, keeping Chanel open and public"

Releasing the breath he had been holding Virgil was glad that his brothers and father were on the way. He just hoped they'd get out before another landslide happened.

TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB-TB

The noise from the two Thunderbird's was deafening. Anthony Gibson stood with Trish Dawson watching as the two mammoth machines came into land and started to shut down. A ladder soon descended out of the belly of Thunderbird One and a figure clad in blue with a helmet and darker blue sash climbed out of the silver vehicle.

Walking over, the Rescue Operative reached out to shake the park rangers hand.

"Ranger Gibson? I'm Opt. 1!"

"Yes, Anthony Gibson and this is Trish Dawson, she's the Travis's neighbour."

"Will you be able to find them?" Trish asked, a small waiver to the elder woman's voice had Tony resting a comforting hand on her arm.

"Don't worry we'll find them! We have someone scanning the area and trying to make contact as we speak"As soon as the rest of my team arrive and we have co-ordinates we'll get them out". The operative reassured.

At that point 3 other Operatives joined the group. "Head Ranger Gibson, Mrs Dawson. This is our Commander, plus Operatives 3 and 4" Opt 1 introduced, first indicating the Operative with a grey sash then the others who wore yellow and red sashes respectively.

"Can you tell us the situation?" The 'Commander' asked the Ranger "have you made any contact?"

"No. And the chopper has made a few passes and found no trace of the Range Rover, but the light is bad and we can't risk sending a team down with the instability of the cliffs"

"Can you show us the area?" The commander asked

The Ranger guided the group of Rescue Operatives to the danger zone. "this is where we believe the jeep went over" The steep drop off had even the Ranger flinching at the black abyss "we've seen a few car parts scattered in the mud. But the ravine goes down at least 1000ft and the slide could of taken them a good 2 miles along"

"Get in contact with 5. See if he's had any luck getting a fix on them. And set up Mobile Control" The commander turned to the first operative who went off with the other two, Tony suspected to complete there tasks, before turning back to the Ranger "does the car have a Gps, we could track? And we're going to need a map of the area"

"I can have that for you in 5mins"Tony answered, leaving this commander with the Travis' neighbour.

"Do you know the family well?"

The question shocked the lady. "I've known the family ever since Virgil and Kate moved here, looked after the children, helped wherever I could. Especially after Kate's death, which hit the family hard, especially Virgil. What he really needs is the rest of his family! Now more than ever. I know who you are to Virgil. And I'll keep your secret! Just promise me you'll get them out in time and make amends?"

The IR Commander turned to Trish lifting up his visor to look at the lady. She could see unshed tears in the mans eyes.

"I will"


	10. Chapter 10 finally I write something!

I'm so sorry guys! I know I said I'd have this up by the end of the year, but RL and writers block are a pain. I hope this is ok? Gonna start to progress a bit now.

Thank you for all the reviews and kicks up the arse to get something up!

Enjoy! Oh! Don't forget! I've altered a few bits on the other chapters and please let me know if anything doesn't make sense - I'll endeavour to correct any mistakes!

Keep Flying! Xxx

Chapter 10

"Mobile Control to Thunderbird 5, come in John!"

Scott Tracy poured over the data coming into his station. Search teams which had been sent out to recover trapped campers were slowly returning to the base camp, at the school.

Unfortunately he had not been able to pick up any signal from his brothers trapped vehicle. The Gps signal was either being blocked or the device had been destroyed in the fall. He had also tried to triangulate the radio signal from the 2way radio, but again the signal was not strong enough to get an accurate location.

"Thunderbird 5! Reading you mobile control" came his blonde brothers reply.

"John is their any update? Ground stability? Virgil? The kids?"

"I've just had a report from the geology department, the ground should be stable enough to send out a light pod and start searching"

"Right! I'll send Opt 4 and 5 right out! And Virgil? The kids?"

"Sounds like the kids have some cuts, bumps and bruises. It's Virgil I'm worried about. From the sounds of his injuries, he's lost a lot of blood and is pinned down! We have to hurry Scott!"

"Did you get that guys!?" Scott said into the open com.

"FAB mobile control! Deploying Pod Explorer and Rescue in t-minus 1 minute" Alan reported

"Any luck pin pointing their location John?" Asked Gordon as the last of the attachments connected to the yellow rescue modules.

"Not yet! The rocks are scrambling both the signals from the gps and radio! I can't get a fix!"

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way boys" came their fathers voice "Alan I'll come with you! We'll start a grid search pattern! Scott stay here and try to get ahold of Virgil, we'll need them to keep an ear out for the pods! John keep trying to get a location!"

A series of FAB's was heard over the cons as the bothers Immobilised.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT TBTBTB

Melanie looked over at her father. He hadn't moved for a while, his eyes were closed and she was getting worried. She leaned over and felt for his pulse. It was getting weaker.

Her younger brother and sister had been thankfully quiet. Ben was fiddling with something in the back, while Evie had snuggled herself into her older sisters lap and was dozing with the stuffed bear Mel had found under one of the seats.

'International Rescue to Ranger Travis? Come in Ranger Travis?"

The 9 year old jumped as the radio came to life, jostling her youngest sibling. Grabbing the devise the young girl pressed the button and spoke into the radio.

"This is Melaine Travis! Help! My Dads not moved for a while!"

"Ok Melaine! We are on our way! we don't know exactly where you are, so I need you to listen out for our Rescue Pods and tell me when you hear them, Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good girl! Now are you ok? How are your Brother and Sister doing?"

"We're good Sir! Ben is playing with something and Evie is sat with me...

"And Teddy!" Interrupted the little girl "youse not John? sound different? Who you?"

"I'm Opt 1! I run Mobile Control!" Came the reply.

Mel almost laughed at the puzzled look on her sisters face. The little girl trying to make sense of the answer given to her.

"That no name! What name? Like John! Want to speak to John! He nice! He tell name! And got 4 brothers! Like daddy! Do you have brothers?" Evie spoke back into the radio. Mel was confused herself now? 'Who was John?' Was he who Dad was speaking too earlier? How did Evie know his name? The other IR operative?

A hesitant chuckle was heard before an answer came through "My name is Scott, John is a bit busy at the moment, so he can't talk to you right now! But can you help your sister and listen for the rescue pods?"

"S'ott? Yes! I helps!" And then as an after thought, she repeated "And brothers? Do'se you have a brother, S'ott?"

"I have 4 brothers!"

"YEAH! Just Like Daddy!" The little girl cheered.

"E...noooo so loud! Daddy has a headache!" Came the slight slur from semi-conscious adult.

"Daddy! Mis'er S'ott, said he coming!"

"Hmmmm! Not the smother brother'" Mel caught her father mumble before he dropped back into oblivion.

"Melanie? Did your father just wake up?"

"Yes Sir! But he's out again!" The oldest child replied. Her fathers last sentence had the inquisitive child thinking.

"Ok! Just keep an ear out and listen for the pods! We'll be as quick as we can!"


	11. Chapter 11

I'm not overly pleased with this one! But I'll take it!

thanks for the reviews!

keep flying guys! Xx

Chapter 11

The two yellow rescue modules carefully made the steep decline down Devils Drop. The landslide finally stabilising enough to start the rescue of his brother and his 3 kids! The scanners installed had a much smaller scan range but could penetrate the dense rock and mud.

Gordon still couldn't believe it! They'd found Virgil, after 10 years and with three children to boot!.

John had told them the basics - Which was all he could find - only Virgil could tell them the full story.

He couldn't blame Virgil for walking out. Christ! He was sure he would of done the same. Not that he would know what true love felt like, obviously he'd had a few encounters of the heart and even more of the night. The fun of being a 'Tracy Bachelor' and he suspected the only one left.

Alan had Tintin which everyone knew was inevitable they would be together and he was pretty sure Scott and John had girlfriends, hidden in the background, afraid of if their father would accuse anymore future 'sister in laws' of money grabbing.

The aquanaut only hoped that whenever he found his 'girl of his dreams' that he would be as happy as his other brothers.

Maybe that was why? Jeff Tracy had been pretty protective of his boys, especially after the 'Storm' fiasco. Maybe their father just wanted his boys to be happy, but with the lure of the family business, social status and wealth. He just wanted to save them from the heartbreak, be extra cautious.

'Dam dad! Why did you have to go over the top? You can't keep us locked away on the island forever'

Looking down at the panels in front of him, Gordon tried to banished the ghosts from the past.

It was time to move on.

There had been too much hurt and hate over the years. Cruel words said, or words not said at all, several times he remembered giving his dad the silent treatment (if their wasn't a rescue on) or just walking out of the room whenever Jeff walked in.

Even after the realisation that Kate hadn't been interested in the money was hadn't been associated with her family for several years, Gordon still hadn't forgiven Jeff.

It wasn't until Alan had found their father collapsed in his office, 3 years later that Gordon finally started to speak to his father. The patriarch consumed with guilt and stress for the accusation and pushing away his middle child had taken a toll on his heart and health.

Placed on bed rest and with strict instructions to relax. The searches and campaigns for Virgil were stopped, the family agreeing that if and when their middle brother wanted to be found, they would leave that decision to him. And so life continued on Tracy Island as normally as it could.

"Commander to Pod Rescue, Anything Gordon?"

Re-reading the panels in front of him, the red head let out a frustrating breath.

"No Commander, nothing yet! I'm going to try and make contact with the kids! See if they can hear us?"

"Ok Gordon! Let us know. Pod Explorer out!"

It sounded like the stress was getting to Jeff again. Reaching to his wrist communicator Gordon punched into his eldest brother "Opt 4 to Opt 1"

Scott's face came up on the small screen "Reading you Opt 4! What's your status?"

"Unchanged Scott! Any news on your end?"

"Apart from Virgil and the kids, everyone's accounted for. The army have shown up and taken over medical etc. Clean up will start later on. We just have to concentrate on this rescue now"

"FAB! I'm going to try and contact the kids, see if they can hear us...!" He trailed off, an idea suddenly hitting him

"Gordon's? What's the matter?"

"Do you think Virgil might of had his old communicator with him?"

"We tried that! Remember? It's been switched off, but I'll have a word with Brain's and John. You never know what secrets they've installed into these things?"

"Yeah! Big brother watching has a whole new meaning!" The brothers laughed as they signed off.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Virgil slowly opened his eyes, starring at a broken window screen and a pile of rocks in the dim light. The past couple of hours catching up with his brain, the adult tried to look around for his children. Evie and Mel were quiet on the front passenger seat while Ben was in the back.

"Hey Kids! How are we doing?"

"Daddy!" Came the voice of his youngest, her hands reaching out to be picked up by the adult. Only to be pulled back into Mel's embrace.

"Sorry baby! Daddy can't hold you just yet!" He grimaced against the pain, shooting up through his body. His brothers had better hurry up?

"Any news Mel?"

"Um! Scott, uh! Opt 1 said they were sending out the rescue pods"

"Scott? How do you know his name?" Virgil was starting to get worried, even in the dim light he could see the intelligence in his little girl, just like her Uncle John.

"Evie's been asking questions" she smiled

"S'otty and John! coming Daddy! They gots 4 brothers! Got be quite! Listen! Shhhhh!"

"We've got to listen out for the pods?" Mel explained at her fathers questioning look "they can't find us under the rocks"

"Ok!"

The family fell into silence, until Virgil tried to look over at his son in the back.

The little boy was concentrating on something in his hands. Turning it over, pressing buttons and getting frustrated if nothing happened. At least it was keeping him quiet.

"Opt 4 to Melaine Travis! Come in!" The voice of his immediate younger brother coming over the radio. He didn't sound any different. That cheeky voice that would cackle and echo across the Island if you were unfortunate enough to be victim to a 'Fish Prank'. And there had been many.

"Melaine Travis reading you"

"Hello Melanie, just checking in with you! Is everyone ok? Is your Dad awake?" Mel placed the radio near to her dad.

"I'm awake Opt 4! But not doing so good! How's the search going?"

"We're using the scanners on our rescue pods! It's time consuming! Is there anyway you could send out a signal?"

"There's not" The brunette smiled woefully at his brothers hint. He would normally of had his watch communicator on, switched off, but the comfort of the device on his wrist was always there. He had taken it off when he had gone to bed, placed on the bedside table. Several times he had wanted to call his family. But the stubborn Tracy inside of him had refused to give in.

"How long have we been down here Mel? Must of left my watch?" Virgil could feel himself loosing consciousness again.

Ben looked up from his fiddling. "Daddy?"

"Yes Ben?"

"Why does your watch not work?"

"Huh?" Was the last thing Virgil mumbled before darkness took him again, the shouts of "dad and Virgil!" Ringing in his ears.


	12. Chapter 12

We're finally getting somewhere!

I know this ones a bit short! But felt nessary to end where it is. I'm away with work for a few days and will see if I can get something written down.

Until then,

Keep flying! Xx

Chapter 12

Melaine held onto her little sister, the youngest sibling screaming at the sight of their father falling unconscious again. The little girl was desperate to get into the adults arms, not knowing that she could cause more harm.

As she tried to stop her, Ben grabbed the radio.

"Please help us Sir! My dad is really bad" he said into the microphone.

"Hang on! Ben is it? We're doing our best. I just need you to stay really calm for me, can you do that?" the man from International Rescue replied

"Yes,"

"Now knowing your dad, he has probably taught you some first aid? Is that right?"

"Yes Sir! He and my mum taught me and Mel, Evie is still a bit young."

"Whoa whoa! Where did this Sir business come from? Gordon is my name?" Came a chuckle back "can you see if your dad is breathing Ben? Do you know how to check for a pulse?"

"Yes Si...I mean Gordon!I'll just check" Reaching over Mel could hear her brother going through the Emergency procedures, their parents had taught them.

"Gor'don?" Evie asked "youse called Gor'don?"

Mel smiled, her sisters attention directed away from their dad for the moment as a new piece of info reached her ears.

"Hello! Yes! My name is Gordon, what's your name?"

"Evie!"

"That's a very pretty name Evie! Like the name of a mermaid! How old are you Evie?"

"I no mermaid! I is a shark! I is 3! Youse have brother Gor'don?"

"Evie! Don't be rude? I'm sorry Gordon, my sister has a thing about brothers? She's already asked Scott and John!"

"Haha! That's ok! I shark huh! Well I'd better stay away from you! And I have 4 brothers"

"Like S'ott. And John. And Daddy!"

Melaine looked at her sister. Hadn't her dad mentioned he had 4 brothers? And she was pretty sure three of them were called Scott, John and Gordon? 'What are the chances?' She would have to ask her dad when they got out of here, or should that be 'if' they got out of here.

But then International Rescue had always saved the day. She remembers watching nearly every rescue that came on the tv! Her dad always seemed to know what they were going to do, or what needed to be done before the machines came out. And she was sure her dad had mumbled "my bird" a few times!

Could these men be her dads brothers? Her uncles?

"Really!? What a coincidence?"

"Gordon? dads breathing is shallow, his pulse is weak!"

Ben interrupted her thoughts. She could hear the slight hitch in his voice. He was worried, but trying to be brave in the situation. Looking back over to her dad, he was looking quiet pale.

"Ok Ben! I just need to talk to John a minute. Did you say you had your dads watch?"

"Yes! But it don't work?" The boy was puzzled? Why would he want to know about a broken watch?, he'd seen his dad wear the watch countless of times, but didn't realise that the device didn't work. Maybe if he tried one more time?

Pressing a few more buttons, the boy yelped as the screen came to life! The clock face lighting up with a strange blue/green glow! Watching the watch come to life, both of the older children were surprised as a picture of Thunderbird 2 appeared along with the letters IR.

"Wow! I knew it! Dad is part of International Rescue!" Ben said excitedly, holding the watch in his hands.

Melaine just stared at her Dad while Evie cooed at the pretty light show!

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

'So your saying we can't turn on the locator beacon from your end?" Came Gordon's voice through the the space stations speaker.

"No! I've checked with Brains! Unless the children can switch on the watch, there is nothing we can do?"

"And we don't know Virgil's code! And I don't think he's in much of a state to tell us!" Scott added from his end.

John jumped in between talking to his younger brother, as several displays jumped out at him.

"Hang on guys! YES! Virgil's com has just switched on!"

"Gordon? Didn't you say the kids had Virgil's communicator?" Came Jeff's voice.

"Yes! But they said it was switched off?" The aquanaut replied.

"Seems we have another tech genesis in the family!" Came Alan's voice. " I'm getting a faint reading About a mile further down the ravine"

"Then let's go!" Gordon cried, the sound of the two pods engines revving over the radio.

Pressing on a few buttons John contacted his nieces and Nephew. "Thunderbird 5 to Melanie. We're on our way!"

"Hurry Uncle John! dad's getting worst!"

Taken back by the sudden revelation and he knew the others had heard what the child had called him. John composed himself, making sure that no one other than the children or his family could hear him!

"Not long now Melaine! Your Uncle Gordon, Uncle Alan and Grandpa! Are on the way"

Chuckling to himself John thought if all 3 of Virgil's kids were this perceptive, he must of had a fun few years.


End file.
